Akintale
LunaDeaminac |date = September 8, 2016 |website = DeviantArt (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Comic |status = In progress}} Akintale is a AU that is close to classic Undertale but with some additional characters. The basic concept remains the same, monsters are trapped underground by humans and all characters remain in the same role. This comic contains violence and themes unsuitable for children. This AU now has it's own Wiki (though it is still being built and lots needs to be added.) Characters Undertale Canon All Undertale charaters exist in the world of Undertale, most of them are mostly unchanged but some have been. Chara Blight A creature that gives the player the option of violence. They hold the FIGHT button and change shape with the death of every main cast member. Looks like a typical depiction of a demon. They share The Fallen Role with Frisk. Frisk Boon A creature that gives the player the non violent option. The hold the MERCY button and change shape with every spared main cast. Looks like the classical depiction of an angel. They share The Fallen Role with Chara. Comic Sans Gaster Similar to canon Sans but with the connection to Ace. He still seems like he is lazy but it's actually exhaustion. He takes his Real job, being the Active Gaster, quite seriously. Sans has the ability to see people's 'sins' as determined by him which he uses to pass Judgment. He can speak in Wingdings and can read 'The Script of the Highers'. He holds The Judge Role. Papyrus Gaster Has the facade of canon Papyrus, the real him is much more aware of the world. Papyrus has the ability to see people's potential futures, an ability gifted to him by being a Gaster so he often gets caught up in what could be/could have been. He gains the judge role if Sans dies or is blinded. He 'holds' The Ambitious Role but not very well. Wingding Gaster Usually seen as part of the Wingding Diaries, he was the old royal scientist with his wife, Futura. He's Sans and Papyrus's father and the one that created the reality tear device that kidnapped Ace. This is a dark WD. He holds The Forgotten Scientist Role. Added Sam Pawn The "human" controlled by the player. They have no personality of their own and their gender changes depending on the gender of the player so neutral pronouns are used. They hold The Protagonist Role. Ace The added OC with a Loyalty soul. He has a strong connection to this universe's skeleton brothers, more so to Sans. He is a shape-shifting demon that usually takes the form of a humanoid dog but uses a 'dog' form and a 'human' form aswell. He speaks in the font 'Extrafine'. He does not have a 'Role' due to being an added character. A number of minor characters have also been added such as: * The Original 8 Gasters (Roman, Blackletter, Script, Calligraphy, Typewriter, Display, Dingbat and Mimicry) and their creators, Pegraam and Esper Dreemurr * Melusyne, Undyne's sister * The other members of the Guard (Kaos, Yurei, Virens, Fidi and Kitkat) * Deus, technically not a character, it is an AI program created by Ace that exists on his phone and acts as a way to detect errors in the fabric of the universe. Deus 'speaks' in the font 'Hacked CRT'. Locations All locations in Undertale appear unchanged. Added Locations A number of different minor locations have appeared in Akintale that aren't part of Undertale. The Archive First appearing in 'Rule of ascension', The Archive is a very large, very dusty library that contains old books on, by and for monsters/the monster kingdom and all the original scrolls that the laws are recorded on. It is not open to the general public due to having the only record of such important documents. The Archive is located in New Home and partically under Asgore's castle. The Grave The grave is a large stone plain where monsters that have been killed are remembered and mourned for. Their names are carved into the stone where monsters that knew them are encouraged to write messages about them and how they are missed. A large tent with an attached stage is here for the Active Gaster to give their Judgement. It first appears in 'Difference in perception'. The Guardhouse Appearing in 'Not so brave', the Guardhouse is a location in New Home in which the weaker members of the guard are trained until a suitable level to gain an actual patrol route. Some of the stronger members of the group also stay within the Guardhouse to train the younger members. Miscellaneous Changes * Gasters are a species of monster in Akintale, rather than the name of an individual. Gasters are a small group so they don't have individual surnames, they just use the species name instead. * The humans that fell before have set decades they fell in and canon names. * The human is called 'Sam' rather than Frisk. * On a TP route Chara is left in the underground alone with Asriel/Flowey unless a genocide has been commited prior. The genocide ties the SOUL to Chara so they remain tethered to the body rather than the underground. * The Ace's presence causes some ending changes. Story Outline '' '' Background Sam has completed several runs of the game before the comic series is set, following every path. It is best to assume that Sam has obtained every possible ending prior to Ace arriving in the universe. 1st run (King Papyrus) The initial run of the comic achieves a ‘King Papyrus‘ ending and shows how exactly Papyrus ends up being king. Sam leaves the Underground after killing all of the main cast but Sans, Papyrus and Alphys, after which the comic focuses on life in the Underground after all the deaths. It mostly focuses on Akintale’s version of Papyrus as a character. 2nd run Starting with ’Reborn’, the second run has just begun and little is publicly known. (I’ve edited this to remove the future as I used to use this page to track notes of what I was going to do) THE WINGDING DIARIES The diaries are a mini series within Akintale which is told from the perspective of Wingding. It covers the backstory between Ace and Sans. The Original 8 The Original 8 is a rarely made, written prose mini series that follows the creation of the Original 8 Gasters, Ro (Roman), Blake (Blackletter), Scry (Script), Cal (Calligraphy), Ty (Typewriter), Des (Display), Bat (Dingbat), Mimi and Cry (Mimicry). The first part, Pegaarm, is the story of Pegaarm Dreemurr creating the very first Gaster. Story |-|First run= * Sans's smile Part 1 * Sans's smile Part 2 * Sans's smile Part 3 * Ace and Papyrus * Do you think they'll spare her? * With every save, * It's not that hard! * First Judgement (Asgore) * So why do you trust him? * Broken MERCY |-|First run - Aftermath= * Contemplative Part 1 * Contemplative Part 2 * Contemplative Part 3 * Waterfall flowers * Rule of ascension * Difference in perception * Ghosts of Past Mistakes * Sister dearest * False Echos * Coronation of Paper * Realities Bleed * Opposing Captains * Best Left Alone * Not so brave * Barely used * A Different Story |-|Second Run= * Reborn * No answers * Many rivers * Hello again * Resemblance * An all too distant home * A War Ending Beast *??? Trivia * Sans and Papyrus are aware of resets but lack full cognitive memory of the previous route. They instead get bits and pieces of events based in dreams and nightmares. As much as the other characters get deja vu, they aren't aware of what causes it. They gain full memory of resets and loads post Bursting. * Sans and Asgore are aware of the load function and get a sense of deja vu but have no actual memory of what had just happened. Papyrus and the other cast lacks the load. * W.D. Gaster is Sans and Papyrus's father, he creates the device which initially drags Ace into the Akintale universe when he and Sans are children. W.D. refers to Sans as Comic which is his real first name. Sans's rejection of his first name comes from a hatred of his father. * This Sans's mouth doesn't open at all. Wingding broke the lower half of Sans's face and glued it back together in the shape of a permanent smile so Toriel and Asgore would not ask why the child was unhappy. Due to this, he consumes only liquids which is why he is seen drinking ketchup. * Due to Ace (a non-game world entity) being present in the realm, it is immune to script and hacking based characters and attacks. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Dark Category:Comic